Your Text From Last Night
by jseywrites
Summary: Helen sends a message to Nikola in the middle of the night. Helen/Nikola. Spoilers from "Normandy" and "Trail of Blood"


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a one shot fic based on a LJ landcomm writing challenge.

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning when Nikola received the message. His brow raised when the machine in front of him started clicking-he wasn't expecting any messages, and unless John Druitt had managed to acquire another one, it could only be from Helen.<p>

A coy smile spread across his face and he took another sip of the wine he was nursing, waiting for the constant clicking to stop. The message was short. Nikola stood up and strolled to the device, wondering what the mighty Helen Magnus could possibly need from him. It was agreed upon that the device was only to be used in dire situations.

He pulled off the slip of paper and stared at it for a good minute. He knew Helen for more than a century, yet he could not figure out what the hidden message was.

"Well Helen, you should really be more specific," He muttered to himself as he returned the message. The reply came back read _"Sanctuary"_. Nikola sighed and picked up his coat. Of all the powers he had acquired, teleportation was not one of them. Now even if Druitt could hear their calls to be The Five's main mode of transportation, it's unlikely that the man would send Nikola off to his ex-whatever and not want to get involved.

He shrugged his coat on, grumbling as he strutted down the street. "I'm a vampire, the last of the most sophisticated species that ever walked the Earth and yet I have to take a _cab_."

-

He stood in front of the Sanctuary and knocked at the large door impatiently. The threat of rainfall was near. Helen was going to pay for his dry cleaning if he were to get caught in the rain in his designer suit.

When the door finally creaked open, there Helen was, in her pencil skirt and black turtle neck. Nikola stared down at her perfectly pedicured toes-no shoes. She had a smile on her face, the one Nikola hasn't seen in ages. As his eyes wandered to the right, he realized why-there was a bottle of tequila in her hand. Half a bottle, to be exact.

"Oh my god, Helen," he said, pushing his way in. She clung onto him immediately,and snaked an arm around his. He leaned in and took a whiff of her hair. "At least you haven't started smelling like musky socks."

She smiled and giggled against his chest as he shuffled them in.

Back in the privacy of her office, he snatched the bottle off her hands when she attempted to take another swig. She pouted and plopped down on the couch-it was the most adorable thing Nikola has seen, but he refused to cave.

"Really, Helen, tequila? I thought you've learned your lesson since that summer of 1915," he half-reprimanded, then twisted the bottle to check the label. "And it's not even the good kind! Have you given up on fine wine?"

Her face crumpled at that, and her shoulders shook with the start of sobs.

"Not the drunk crying," Nikola muttered. He laid the bottle a good distance away from Helen before stretching a hand out. "Come on, you're taking a shower to sober up."

She took his hand, but instead of letting him pull her up, she pulled him down to the couch with her.

"What-" but before he could utter another word, she planted a firm kiss on his mouth. It felt good, and it's been too long since she's kissed him like that.

He let her part his lips gently and enjoyed the familiar dance of their tongues.

"Helen," he muttered against her mouth when they pulled apart briefly to breathe. She only responded by leaning into him and finally, her weight sent them to a horizontal position on the couch with Nikola underneath her. Her hands pushed off his coat and started undoing his buttons.

He pushed her off by her shoulders and let out a half-awkward laugh. "Honestly, darling, if you had wanted to make out, you could at least not taste like cheap tequila."

She returned with a gaze, one that Nikola should recognize if he had seen himself in the mirror whenever he saw Helen-about 50 years ago.

"You're serious," he finally said. It was not a question. Helen leaned in again, slowly this time, and he let her. A hand rested comfortably on Helen's hips, the other wrapped around the back of her neck and his fingers curled into the dark hair. She deepened the kiss, then pulled away slowly, tugging at his lower lip while her hands slipped between them and started unbuttoning his pants. His hands slid down the arch of Helen's back and found the clip at the back of her dress. He loosened it and the zip opened with ease. Helen pushed the pants off his hips, revealing just enough, then pushed her skirt off.

The mere brush of her hand against the front of his pants caused him to stand in attention, which Helen paid no comments to. She pressed a hand against the side of his face and kissed him hard. She slid onto him and rocked her hips slowly, allowing her tongue time to roam freely in Nikola's mouth. She had done this before, after his dormant vampire genes surfaced after the injection, and brushing one's tongue against uneven, slightly unattractive teeth wasn't exactly arousing.

He fought the urge of transformation that was starting to build up with his lust for her for as long as he could, his own tongue slipped in and out of Helen's mouth. A hand ran down the arch of Helen's back and rested at the back of her hips, gently pushing her forward. She moved faster and harder, a crooked smile showing when he gasped. His pupils dilated and darkened for a second before reverting back to its normal state. Helen kissed him one last time on his lips and whispered softly into his ear. Nikola grunted, his hands flew from her body and gripped on to the bits of couch in his reach. She threw her head back, pushing his shoulders down for support. Her nails dug into his skin as he transformed-eyes, teeth, nails. He let out a low growl and thrust his hips upwards, penetrating deeper. Helen let out a soft grunt, her eyes squeezed close as she came close to climax. Nikola released a hand from the couch and ran a long nail down Helen's body slowly, from the base of her throat all the way down to her navel, circling her belly button once before heading to the ticklish spot near her hip bone. She gasped and her eyes flew open. She moaned, but of his name and he grinned.

They climaxed at the same time, but Nikola held back just a bit longer so she could finish, then he released just as she came down. She sigh, both with relief and satisfaction as she found a spot between Nikola and the couch. She rested her head against his shoulder with a hand on his chest. Nikola stretched his neck as he scanned for an indication of the time. The pale pink creeping into the dark sky outside the window gave him his answer. He could stay, he should stay, well, he would. The thought of possibly shocking the hair off of the Big Guy when he brings her breakfast made Nikola chuckle. He would also no doubt enjoy the smack down Helen will give Will when he starts poking his nose around. Oh and the look on Will's face-Nikola can already picture it. Will his hair stand even higher, perhaps grow a life of its own?

He reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, the first message he had gotten from Helen. He stared at the eight little letters and sighed.

"Well Helen," he said, turning to kiss her on the top of her head. "If only you really do."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! :D Reviews are always welcome ;)


End file.
